Finally Free by ceceprincess1217
by ControlPossessSeduceContest
Summary: Bella Swan, a woman who has spent her life under her parents' thumb, needs real life experience for her dissertation. Masen Edwards, a man who controls his own destiny, is on the last long haul of his truck driving career. Will Bella be willing to let go of the control she has to the dominating Masen? Can they find freedom together? Entry for the Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest


**Contest entry for the Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest**

 **Title** : Finally Free

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary** : Bella Swan, a woman who has spent her life under her parents' thumb, needs real life experience for her dissertation. Masen Edwards, a man who controls his own destiny, is on the last long haul of his truck driving career. Will Bella be willing to let go of the control she has to the dominating Masen? Can they find freedom together?

 **Disclaimer** : The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Finally Free**

 **Bella**

One of my hands is plastered on the glass; my forehead is pressed against the cool window, and the busy city is laid out below me in the early morning sun. Everything looks so small from up here. In the back of my mind, I wonder if someone across town can see what he's doing to me, see how much I enjoy him consuming every part of me.

My head jerks back at the painful pulling on my hair as I'm pulled against the hard chest that belongs to the man that is currently fucking the ever-loving shit out of me, in front of an open window, twenty stories up.

He bites my neck and sucks so hard I know he's going to leave a mark, but I don't give a care. I am his; he can do whatever the fuck he wants to me-and he does. His hands move over me slowly, and he grabs one of my breasts, pinching and pulling my nipple. He's not soft about it, and that's the way I like it.

"Who owns this pussy?" His voice is rough and demanding in my ear.

A tattooed forearm wraps around my upper body holding me in place as another earth-shattering orgasm hits me.

"Who owns this pussy, Bella?" He growls against my cheek, my head falling forward in exhaustion.

"You do."

Suddenly, his assault on my body stops. He removes himself from me, and I immediately feel the loss.

He's rough when he turns me around, picks me up, and slams me against the wall. He impales me once again, causing me to whimper at the sheer size of him. He rams into me hard over and over, rendering me speechless. My hands grip the top of his short, cropped hair as I yell out in pleasure.

"Ung … Ahhhhhh …"

"You love my cock, don't you baby?" He asks as he slams into me.

"I … I" The words are lost in my throat as he grinds his pelvis into mine.

"Whose. Pussy. Is. This," he demands as he thrusts hard, catching me in a never-ending bliss.

"Yours. Only yours." My head shakes back and forth.

He bites my neck again, and I arch up into him. He takes both my hands in his much larger one and pushes them over my head. My back rubs roughly against the beige paint as he continues his assault on my body. I won't fucking complain-ever. Everything he is doing to me is the best form of fucking torture.

"Say my name, Bella." His speed increases, and I know he's close, so close.

His lips take mine with a brutal force. He bites and sucks, and I whimper as I allow the feelings that takes over my body. His free hand slides down my body, grazing one of my breasts as he moves down towards my clit.

"What's my fucking name?" He demands again, my body is on sensory overload and I still as my orgasm hits me.

He's pounding into me with an almost fury-like speed. His head drops back in ecstasy. Without any warning, he moves me from the wall and drops us down on the bed, never fully leaving my body. His thrusts are harder, faster as he chases his own orgasm.

"Say it!" His punishing rhythm has me teetering on the edge and his words push me over.

"Fuck!" I cry out. "Mase...Masen, you own me." I whimper.

He stills inside of me at that exact moment as if he was waiting on confirmation, as if he doubted it … us. He rolls off me and wraps me up in his arms.

We lie in each other's arms, relishing in the afterglow and the peaceful quiet-until a knock at the door startles us.

"Isabella! It's mother. Open this door, now!"

We look at each other, and the look in his eyes tells me it's time. My heart is beating a million miles a second, and sweat is forming at the nape of my neck.

It's funny; never in a million years would I have thought I'd be here-here in the arms of a beautiful man that was the exact opposite of what I knew I'd end up with. Masen will not be accepted by my parents, ever, so I know once I open that door, there is no going back.

I know it's time for me to choose.

 _Two Weeks Earlier_

 **Bella**

As I stand in my father's impeccably decorated office, with its designer couch and expensive vases, I can't help but think about how ridiculous it is. The opulence doesn't fit with the business-a trucking company, but trucking is only a small part of Charles Swan's empire.

Swan Transportation began as a small trucking company thirty years ago with Dad and Uncle Billy at the helm. Today, Swan Transportation operates nationwide and includes planes and overseas operations as well. My father is a very wealthy and powerful man.

And now, here he stands, his mouth agape, rendered speechless at my proposal.

"I know it's unorthodox, Dad, but it's for my Ph.D. I've already spent a year of research and theory, so now it's time for me to really get out there."

I give him my best smile, the one that is identical to his, well when he actually smiles, which doesn't happen anymore.

"You want me to allow my only child to ride across the country with some strange trucker? What will your mother think?" He shakes his head.

He refuses to look up at me. That's the million-dollar question, isn't it? What will my mother think?

I take a deep breath and try to give the correct answer. "Dad, I have to do this to finish my degree. It's important to me. Can't you both just let me do something for myself for once in my miserable life?"

I bite the inside of my lip hard, causing tears to form in my eyes. I know it's low for a twenty-eight year old, but I'm suffocating in my life, and I need to write my dissertation away from it all. I also need to study human behavior and who better to observe than a trucker.

"Fine, but I'm getting the driver with the best record, and I'm going to throw in an extra incentive to make sure you're protected out there," he says pointing a stubby finger at me.

I'm bouncing on the balls of my feet, trying to contain my smile. "Thank you, Dad."

I rush over to him and give him a hug, surprising him and me both.

He stills and pats my back. It's awkward because my family stopped hugging when the money started coming in years ago. I remember a childhood full of a loving father and mother, but once Swan Trucking became huge, eventually becoming Swan Transportation, my loving parents were replaced with nannies and no affection.

"Don't thank me." I hear him chuckle before he continues. "You are telling your mother."

 **~~FF~~**

My mother lies in the middle of the opulent living room, getting a massage, staring at me slack jawed. In her defense, I'm not sure if it's because of the news that I'm going to be taking a cross-country trip with a long-haul truck driver or because of the very beefy man pounding on her muscles.

"Are you on drugs?" She waves her hand and starts to try and sit up.

She's naked and doesn't care. She's in perfect shape for a fifty-five year old woman, but then, she's had work done.

"Rahul, can you take a break? I need to speak to my daughter." She wraps a towel around her slim form.

He smiles at her, "Of course, darling!"

She sips the glass of wine that was on a small table while she waits patiently for him to leave us alone. Once he's out of hearing range, she turns her cool eyes on me.

"No." She says this so simply, like I must obey.

The thing is I'm tired of obeying her. What she wants for me is never what I want for myself.

"It's not your decision, Mother," I say, folding my arms, my posture defiant.

I know, I'm gearing up for a fight. I never fight, no matter what she commands of me. My choice in my degree is the one thing I've been allowed for the simple fact is that an educated wife is better than an uneducated one. What I get my degree in makes no difference when I marry whomever they choose.

She finally turns towards me with a raised eyebrow. "You heard me, Isabella. You're not doing this. I've entertained this college thing long enough. You're going to make up with Carlisle, get married, have a baby, and do charity events. He's waited long enough. It's time you put him out of his misery before someone else snags him up. I see that Esme character hanging on his every word." She takes a sip of her wine, closing her eyes.

"Mother, I have to do this for my dissertation. Carlisle is free to marry whomever will have him. Our relationship is over." I tell her as politely as I can.

Carlisle and I have been dating over a year. Our families are close and both our parents have been planning our wedding. I have done everything mother tells me: wearing what she wants me to, friending "appropriate" girls, volunteering for the "right" causes. I have become a part of Seattle's elite golden couple: the great doctor and his girlfriend, the professional student.

My family is considered _new money_ and usually _old money_ like Carlisle's family tends to look down on the likes of us. We had spent years hovering just outside of the elite circle. One donation at a charity event, millions of my father's money, and we are now part of that circle.

When Carlisle and I had started dating, I thought myself the luckiest woman in the world; however, it soon became clear he is no better than my mother and wants me only for what I can provide: the Swan Transportations connections and illusion of being a power couple.

Our relationship has always been boring and mundane, the sex barely mediocre. I finally put an end to our relationship last month, and it will always be the single best day of my life. My mother, Carlisle and his mother are all "highly disappointed in me."

My mother arches a perfectly threaded eyebrow at me, bringing me out of my musings. "Isabella, you have used your education as an excuse for too long. You're not going, and that's final."

She flicks her French tips, officially dismissing me.

Taking a deep breath, I stand and still my nerves.

"Mother, it's not your decision, it's mine, and I am going." I leave her standing alone with her mouth agape.

For once, I, Isabella Marie Swan, will do something for myself.

I am going on an adventure!

This trip will change my life; I can feel it in my bones.

 **Masen**

I pull up to the regional office of Swan Transportation in my mint-condition, silver 1967 mustang. It's the only thing I've ever owned, and I restored it from the ground up, buying the parts as I had money and working in the garage when I had time. I love this fucking car, and it's the closest thing I'll probably ever come to a steady woman in my life. The life of a long-haul trucker is lonely, and no one I've ever met wants a man who's gone more than he's home.

I take a deep breath, wondering what the fuck they want with me. I just happen to be on a week-long break at my brother's-the last break I will take before retiring from Swan.

Practically retiring at thirty-eight years old, what a damn wet dream. I can't fucking wait. I, Masen Edward, will do these last miles and collect my last check from Swan Transportation. I have a few young drivers of my own out on the road, making money for me, and I plan to add a few more once I'm done. Then I will run the business from the comforts of my new boat in the Bahamas.

I've saved my ass off over the years, enough to live very comfortable.

I could've gone out on my own years ago, but I stayed on with Swan because of the full benefits and 401k. That way I could save more and get more out of my old age.

Coming to the office of Jasper Whitlock, I open the door and immediately roll my fucking eyes. My ex-sister-in-law Rose is standing there, falling all over her boss.

They are standing very close, too close. His hand is on her ass in spite of the other people in the office. She's been fucking him for years and finally left my brother and her daughter for what she deems bigger and better things.

Bitch.

She's reason number two why I'll never settle down. The way she's treated my brother since they were in high school has always pissed me off.

I take some of the blame, honestly. My brother begged me to get her a job at the company, and I asked Jasper to help her out since we were friends. He fucked over the only family I have, and we are no longer fucking friends.

"You wanted to see me Jasper?" I rasp out, interrupting whatever the fuck was going on.

"Mase … um … come in." He's nervous, and he should be. The last time I saw him, I knocked him out for fucking with Emmett's family.

I would've hit Rose too, but as a rule, I don't fucking hit women, even nasty-ass, cheating ones-well, not unless I'm fucking them, and it's a slap to the ass or pussy.

I scowl at her as I walk by without saying a word. At least the bitch has the nerve to look uneasy. I take a seat without him offering, and he looks everywhere but at me. I don't fucking blame him; I'm intimidating with my six-foot-four frame covered in tattoos. If I were a wife-stealing scumbag, I wouldn't look at me either.

His office is filled to the brim with cheap furniture, trying to make him look more powerful than he is. He sits in his beat-up leather chair, trying to gather his balls.

"Headquarters ran a few Seattle-based drivers through the system, and your name came up. You've been selected to drive the CEO's daughter on your next load. She's doing something for college."

He wants me to have some spoiled-ass rich girl in my truck?

"No, find some other sucker. I drive alone." I stand up, the conversation over as far as I'm concerned.

"Swan is offering a bonus for the driver who takes her on. It's a pretty penny. I know this is your last haul, so this could be big for you." He sits back in his chair like he has the advantage.

The thought of additional money to grow my business and add to Bree's college fund definitely peaks my interest.

"How much of a bonus?"

I stare into his eyes, and he knows he's got me.

 **~~FF~~**

Pulling up to my childhood home that my brother and niece now live in, my jaw drops at the scene taking place on the porch. Some fucking delinquent is mauling my fifteen-year-old niece. If Emmett doesn't get a hold on her fucking soon, I'm going to go to jail for murder.

From the moment that Bree Elizabeth Edwards was born, I've loved her unconditionally. When she came crying into this world, I took a month off of work just for her. I love this little girl with every part of my being, and I will not allow her to whore herself out like her fucking mother and her grandmother.

I get out of the car without turning it off and rush up to the unsuspecting couple. Grabbing the punk by the back of his neck, I throw him off my niece and stare daggers at him.

"You need to get the fuck on, right now, chief. I catch you around my niece again, I'm having your balls for dinner." I start stalking towards him, but Bree jumps in front of me.

"I hate you, Uncle Mase!" she yells, like I give a fuck.

"I'll live. Now get your ass in the house." I flick my head towards the door, and she runs in crying.

Turning to the little shit, I look him up and down. He looks fucking old. "How old are you?"

He rolls his eyes. "You don't scare me."

I grab him by his t-shirt and hold his little ass a few inches off the ground. I may regret this later, but he needs to know who he's fucking with. His eyes go wide, and I glare at him.

"Oh, yeah? Still not scared? If I see your punk ass near my niece again, you will never father a child or be able to use that little stick you call a dick again. We clear?"

I let him go, and he runs off, jumping into a beat up Volvo. What a fucking punk.

I go turn off my car and then walk into the four-bedroom house my father purchased more than thirty years ago. When my father died of prostate cancer, I thought Rose and Emmett should get the house.

They had been living in a shitty apartment with a young Bree, and my life, my home, has been on the road since I was eighteen years old, so there was no point in me having it.

I find my brother sitting in the living room, watching ESPN and drinking a fucking beer. I'm instantly pissed off and snatch the remote out of his hand, turning the TV off.

"What the fuck, Mase!" He sits up, spilling beer all over himself.

My brother is an ex-high school football star. He tore his ACL his senior year, and all hopes of college and pros went down the drain. Rose had been pregnant at the time, so he had taken the first paying job he could get, working in maintenance beside my father.

"You're telling me you were sitting in here the entire time that fucking scumbag was dry humping your daughter?" I yell at him, giving him my best fucking glare.

"Mase, back the fuck off. You're not here. You don't know how hard it is for me.," he practically sobs.

"Emmett, get the fuck over it. Yeah, yeah, she left you, both of you, but you still have Bree to raise. I'm not going to be here to stop every fucking teenage punk who wants to get his dick wet. Raise your fucking daughter! The bitch left, and she may never come back." I start walking away, and since I feel like a dick already, I say over my shoulder, "I'm sorry but fucking good riddance."

I go in the kitchen and start making them dinner. They only eat takeout when I'm gone. My fucking little brother is a mess. I'm never letting a woman get my balls like Rose took his and my mother took my father's.

Emmett comes in with his head down, "You're right. I just miss her so much, Mase."

"It's been a fucking year. Go on a date, fuck the single mom next door. Hell, she's always smiling at you." I hit his shoulder as I put the ground beef in the skillet.

"Maybe. What was the meeting about?" he asks, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Swan's daughter is doing something for college and needs to ride with a safe driver, and who's safer than good ole' Masen Edwards? I'm leaving in a few days, but I'll leave you and Bree something in your account." I look over to him and see a shadow of the man my little brother used to be.

"Thanks, Bro. We'll be lost without you," he says, giving me a small smile.

"If I didn't have your sorry ass, I'd be all alone. Who knows how I'll survive in the Bahamas without you." I give him a smirk because we both know how I'm going to survive not driving: pussy and fishing.

I can't fucking wait.

 **Bella**

I look down at the suitcase overflowing with designer clothes. In my defense, it's all I own. I did stop by the mall and pick up some yoga pants and jumpers; they should be comfortable for a road trip with a stranger. I close my suitcase and take a deep breath.

I'm ready.

It seems that Mr. Masen Edwards is one of father's best drivers and has been on the job for nineteen-years. Spending a month with an older man is perfect. I don't have to worry about him making passes at me-I hope.

A knock on my door informs me it's time to go. Mr. Edwards is leaving at seven am sharp. I had received a text from him late last night, telling me that and _don't be late._

I open the door, expecting to see my driver, Marcus, but find Carlisle instead. He walks past me without an invitation.

"Carlisle, I am on my way out. What are you doing here?" I try to hide my annoyance as I turn to face him, leaving the door open.

I've told him countless of times we're over. He just doesn't seem to take no for an answer.

"Your mother called last night to inform me you were leaving on a trip with a trucker." He pauses. "Isabella, this has gone on long enough. There are a number of women who would love to take your place." He gives me a cool smile.

"I'm sure there are Carlisle, and really, you should move on. My education is my main focus, right now." I breathe in and out, trying to calm my nerves.

We have had this conversation a number of times. In truth, I'm done with school; I just need to finish my dissertation and submit it to walk across the stage in May.

Carlisle digs into his designer coat pocket and pulls out a ring box. My heart stops, and it is not in a good way.

"When you are done gallivanting around, I hope you will consider what you are leaving behind. I want you to be my wife, Isabella. We are an excellent match. Everyone seems to know this but you. Please give it some thought." He opens the ring box and smiles at the ring proudly.

I'm glad he's proud of himself. The ring is a little too much for my taste, which proves that Carlisle Cullen does not know me at all. I would never want a three-carat diamond ring that cost more than most people make in a year.

"I know you're speechless, Darling." He pulls the ring out of the box and grabs my hand. "Here, wear this as a reminder of what's waiting for you at home. No need to answer right away." He gives me a smile.

Carlisle practically shoves the ring on my finger while I stand there in a stupor. He can't really be serious?

A small knock on the open door startles me.

Marcus comes in and takes my bags. I turn towards Carlisle, who is standing happily waiting on me.

"Carlisle, I can't take this..."

Two of his fingers press against my lips, cutting me off.

"Just think about it, Isabella. Imagine how powerful we can be together, joining our families will make us unstoppable. It will be magnificent." He kisses my lips with what I'm sure he thinks is passion.

It does nothing for me.

 **~~FF~~**

In the car, I try like hell to get the ring off my finger, but I think it's the devil's spawn because it refuses to come off. We are stuck in early morning Seattle traffic, and I'm officially ten-minutes late. I hope Mr. Edwards is a nice guy and won't be too mad, but when I think about the tone of his text, I have a feeling he's going to be.

Pulling up to the truck stop, I step out into the cool August morning and pull my computer bag and purse over my shoulder. A man, who is not elderly at all, marches over to me with a sneer on his face.

"You're late. Move your ass." He spits the words out at me.

I'm momentarily rendered speechless, and my hand automatically grips at my heart.

Masen Edwards is not an old man, but a very sexy man in what seems to be his mid-thirties. He has a full sleeve of tattoos on one arm and a scattering of tattoos on the other. He has an eyebrow piercing, and his muscles push against the fabric of his tight, black shirt, looking like they are winning the battle, like he is the Hulk.

My eyes don't stray from his sexy physique, and my underwear are instantly wet at the very sight of him.

I think I may be in trouble.

"You deaf or something? We need to get on the road, now. You're slowing me down." He huffs when he sees Marcus with my bags but goes and grabs them.

He stops and stares at my luggage and then at me, "What do you think this is, a spa get-away?" he asks and then walks over to the semi-truck.

He throws one bag in before disappearing inside with the other still in his hand. I stand, staring with my mouth agape not knowing what to make of Masen Edwards.

Beeeeeeppp!

I jump at the sound of the horn and then turn to give Marcus a hasty good-bye.

I rush over to the semi, coming face to face with the signature Swan logo on the door. I'm trying to work up the courage to climb in when the passenger door opens slightly.

"You gonna stand there all damn day?

I take a step up and grab onto the bar, trying to heave myself into the truck. He takes hold of my forearm, and the feel of his skin on mine sends a shiver through my body. Before I have a chance to react, I'm pulled by one arm into the truck.

I close the door and turn to him. "Mr. Edwards, thank you for allowing me to ride with you. I promise I will try not to be a burden."

"Can you put on your damn seatbelt? I'm nearly a half hour late getting out of this damn city," he spits out, starting the engine.

I put on my seatbelt, not saying a word. The only thing keeping me in this truck is that this is the last thing I need for my dissertation. Well, that and the freedom from my parents, but I do wonder if even that is worth this.

I turn to look into the back of the truck. My suitcases thrown on the floor in the full-size back, which only has a single bed, and I wonder what the sleeping arrangements will be.

"Mr. Edwards, may I call you Masen? I'm..."

"I know who you are, Isabella."

My name is like a prayer on his lips, and for the first time ever, I don't mind being called Isabella.

"Call me Mase."

"Mase, I prefer Bella. Um … have I done something to upset you?" He makes me so nervous, but I have to know.

There's no way I can ride all the way to New York and back with this tension.

 **Masen**

Has she done something to upset me? Fuck yes, she has. Everything about her is driving me fucking wild. Ever since her pretty, little ass stepped out of that fucking Mercedes with her black little jumper hugging every curve on her delectable fucking body.

I'm so hard right now she's lucky I don't pull this truck over and take her. I just want to bend her over and fuck her so hard while I pull on that pretty damn hair of hers. Goddamnit, my cock is throbbing.

I'm just going to sit here and shut my fucking mouth. Every time she does or says anything, it lights something in my ass, and I become a rude motherfucker. I don't want to be rude to her, but it's better than the other thoughts in my fucking head.

"Mase? Did I do something wrong?" she asks, her pink, pouty bottom lip caught between her teeth.

I take a deep fucking breath, trying to remove the image of her on her knees sucking my cock while I drive. I don't have to be a dick to her since I can't have my way with her. Plus judging by the size of that rock on her finger, I would say she's taken.

"No. I just hate being fucking late. Why don't you relax and tell me what I need to do for you." I glance over at her while edging the truck through rush hour traffic.

She's biting her fucking lip while she's looking at me. Maybe she would like to hear my thoughts on what I'd like to do to her, but again, I remember the bolder on her left hand.

She starts explaining her dissertation to me and tells me that she will ask me some questions and observe my behavior on the road. Once she is done with her explanation, we sit in silence as we cross state lines.

After a while, she starts struggling with the ring on her finger. I ignore her until she starts licking around the band. Her pink little tongue peeking out of that delectable mouth has my dick straining hard against my jeans. Goddamnit, never have I been so affected by a woman in my fucking life.

She wiggles the ring off after several tries. "Thank God!" she yells out.

I turn towards her with a raised eyebrow. "Not a fan of your fiancé?"

"I'm not engaged," she says, focusing her eyes on the road.

I wait for her to explain, but she just stays silent. I guess the subject is closed for now. She will learn when I ask her a question, I expect a fucking answer.

 **~~FF~~**

A few hours later, we make our first stop, just across the Idaho state line. It's mid-day and time to grab something to eat and take care of some business before I get us back on the road again.

"I'll fill her up, and we'll grab something to eat here. You better grab some snacks because I don't plan to stop again until tonight when we reach Montana." I nod towards the rest stop, which has several restaurants in it.

She walks ahead of me, and I stare at her tight ass, my mouth fucking watering, my cock rock hard. Why couldn't Charles Swan have an ugly fucking daughter? I just have to keep reminding myself of the sizable bonus I'm getting.

Once we're inside, I stop to say, "I'll meet you right here. Don't fucking move without me." I point my finger at her, and she nods in agreement.

When I come back out, some motherfucker has her cornered and looking like a deer caught in headlights. She's trying to push him away, but he's not taking no for an answer.

I walk up to them and push his ass hard. "Back the fuck up, asshole."

He starts walking towards me but stops dead in his tracks. His eyes roam my body, and I tilt my head, begging this fucker for a fight.

"You deaf or something? Move. The. Fuck. On." I stalk towards him, but a soft hand wraps around my bicep.

"I'm fine, Mase," she says, trying to pull me away.

My arm automatically wraps around her waist, and I pull her into my side. I look down, and she's staring up at me, confusion on her face.

Once we are away from the fucking cock-sucker, I turn her to face me. Without thinking, I brush a stray hair out of her face and lean down, so my lips are inches away from hers. "You okay?"

She seems stunned for a moment but then puts a hand on my chest, officially pushing me away.

"Yes."

Her voice is shaky, but I don't question her. Instead, I walk over to the counter and start to order two orders of chicken strips for both of us, but before I can finish, she interrupts me.

"I can order for myself, thanks," she says before turning to the cashier. "I'll actually take a chicken caesar salad. And that's on a separate check." She gives the bored cashier a small smile.

I breathe deep, trying to control my temper. This girl has challenged me every step of the way. First she's fucking late, and now she refuses my attempts at being chivalrous.

It's going to be a long damn trip if I can't figure out how to keep from getting hard when she breaths, or if she can't at least let me be nice to her.

When she goes to hand the cashier money, I reach over her and hand the cashier money for both orders.

"I can pay for my own food."

Damn woman, trying to fight me at every turn.

"I said I've got it." My voice leaves her no room to argue, so she nods and goes to find a seat.

 **Bella**

Oh my God.

He is so infuriating.

He's also bossy, domineering, a damn caveman, and the worst part is, every part of my being seems to respond to him, and I hate it.

I hate that my nipples are hard, my underwear are wet and I'm rendered speechless in his presence.

I've never felt anything like this in all my life. The way he tries to control everything and every situation. I had to get out of his arms, the way he was leading me around with one of his muscular tattooed arms around my body like I weigh nothing was driving me insane.

I had to get out of his embrace before I did something stupid, like let him have his way with me in the back of his truck. I'm going to be riding with him to New York and back to Seattle. I'm only here for my dissertation not to get fucked by a hot, tattooed trucker.

Ever since that guy practically attacked me, he's trying to stay close to me and I'm trying to stay away from him. I'm still a little shaken up from it, but I need space-now.

I sit down first trying to put distance between us, but he slides in next to me, too close.

"Next time some fucker you don't know get that close to you, knee him in the fucking balls. Don't stop there though. As soon as he bends over in pain, elbow him in the face," he says, demonstrating the elbow move, lightly tapping me on the nose.

The move is gentle and causes me to giggle like a schoolgirl, but it also gives me the opportunity to get the space I desperately need, so I scoot over.

"Thanks but I don't plan on injuring anyone, and I could've handled that guy. You didn't need to step in." I try to sound sure, but my voice breaks.

He wipes his hand on a napkin and then grabs me by the chin. "You're with me now."

My breath hitches from his words and I swallow loudly, "With you?

"Yeah. Would you like that Bella?" he whispers, and I notice that he is once again in my personal space.

His index finger strokes down my cheek, and I turn away so that his hand drops.

Before he can recover and move another inch, I hold up my hand coming into contact with his hard chest.

My heart rate increases, "Excuse me, Mase."

"Where you going?" He asks harshly.

"I need to go to the ladies room." I try to hide my annoyance.

He gets out of the booth, giving me room and I rush out the booth.

Running into the ladies room, I throw water on my face trying to calm my overheated body. I use the restroom because who knows when we'll stop again today. When I come out Mase is standing there waiting on me.

His black t-shirt clings to every muscle on his hard upper body. A firm six-pack seems to be fighting to come out of the thin cotton and his pecs are so prominent that I lick my lips at the thought of seeing him without his shirt.

His jeans fit him snuggly, and there is a slight bulge at his fly.

Oh, sweet baby Jesus.

Before I can maneuver around him, he grabs me by the wrist. Pulling me into him, he leans down and whispers in my ear, "Do not run away from me again."

I nod and follow him to the truck, but I'm angry. Who does he think he is? I'd almost prefer my parents' overwhelming brand of control to this from a man I barely know.

Once we're at the truck he opens the door and grabs my waist. His thumbs stroke my hip bone for a brief moment before he lifts me up and into the cab. My heart seems to want to beat out of my chest, and I don't know whether to slap him or beg him to take me.

I settle on pissed, and we ride in uncomfortable silence, and there seems to be a charge that has taken over the cab of the truck. The air is thick with tension between us, and I'm not sure I'm going to be able to finish this trip.

After reminding myself why I'm here, I take out my computer and start putting down some of my observations.

I'm startled when a loud voice interrupts the silence, "You got a 10-33 on I-90 East at yardstick 65. They got four- wheelers all piled up and meat wagons and county mounties are advertising."

Masen must have gotten tired of the uneasy silence that has accompanied us and switched the CB on.

He takes the CB in his hands. "10-4, over."

Truckers have a language all their own, but having ridden in the truck with my Dad, I was quite fluent, so I divert my attention from my work as Masen takes the CB in his hands, a smile gracing his lips.

"Breaker 19. Copy that. Preeshaydit."

"That you, Mase?" The person on the other end calls out excitedly.

"Roger that. How you doing, Red?" Masen's smile is wide and friendly.

"Hot damn! Go to company," Red says.

"10-4." Masen turns the CB to another channel.

"Break-19, Mase?" the Red person says from the other end.

"10-4, Red. How's it hanging?" Mase asks, and I can tell he likes whomever this Red person is.

"No complaints. I'm planning stopping off in Sweet Grass. I hear they got some nice Lot Lizards. You want to meet me there?" The person on the other end laughs loudly.

"Negative. Doing a Starsky and Hutch for the big boss." Masen's voice is low.

"No shit! Well he can get his dick wet too." The other person says, and I cringe wondering what is a Lot Lizard.

"Negative on that. Don't be a Jabber! 10-7." Masen turns off the CB and puts it up.

Out of all the trucker talk the only words I did not know were ' _Lot Lizard_.'

"What's a Lot Lizard?" I ask, but I think I have the gist after he said the other part.

"Prostitutes that hang around the truck stop," he says with his eyes on the road.

"Oh. Do most truckers interact with the lot lizards?" What I really want to know if he does, but I don't' ask that part.

"A man has needs, Bella. You know about a man's needs, don't you?" He looks over to me, licking his lips.

His free hand comes out and strokes my thigh, the thin material of my jumper not doing anything to protect me from the scorching heat of his skin. I take my shaky hand and remove his. He has a knowing grin on his face, but I ignore him.

I try to mask the tension with questions. "Tell me, how you became a truck driver."

He takes a deep breath, his forearm muscles tightening as he grips the steering wheel tighter.

"My mom left when I was sixteen, and I started hanging with the wrong crowd. I got in some trouble when I was seventeen, stupid drug shit, trying to be a man too early. I was pissed about everything. My father worked all the time as a janitor, and my mother ran off with a guy she worked with." He sighs and one of his hands runs through his short, cropped hair.

"I was bitter and angry. So, I started dealing with some kids from school, got caught up and was sentenced to some community service. I was picking up shit off the highway one day and saw a semi, and I couldn't stop staring at it, wondering where it was going and thinking that would be freedom."

There's a slight smile on his face, and I can't help but mirror it.

"After I graduated high school, my dad wanted me to get a job with him, but I went and got my CDL and signed up with Swan Trucking."

"What made you choose Swan Trucking out of all the others?" I ask as I type.

"Your father did. I heard that he was a trucker who started his own business. I went to a recruiting event, and he was the main speaker. He seemed so much like me at first. I saw him again a few years later and …" He stops talking.

I know what he is going to say: money changed my father. One second he is Charlie Swan truck driver, down to earth guy, and the next he is Charles Swan, CEO of Swan Transportation. My mother went from a loving kindergarten teacher to a very wealthy socialite.

"Money changes people. I remember being so happy in our regular house, in our small town of Forks with our mini-van. Then one day, Dad moved us to Seattle, to Mercer Island, and I haven't been happy since." The confession spills from my lips and tears fall down my cheeks.

I wipe at my cheeks, embarrassed at having cried in front of him.

He's shifting in his seat, looking uncomfortable, but eventually he says, "You don't need anyone else to make you happy. You can learn to be happy on your own."

I let out a nervous laugh at the intensity of his simple statement. "I don't know how to be."

It's true; I have no idea how to be happy. I finish my undergraduate degree and decide to be a career student only to avoid my parents' next directive.

The silence seems to penetrate us for miles, and the beautiful Montana scenery flies by as the sun sets.

 **~~FF~~**

Over the next few days, we fall into a routine. There actually is a top bunk that folds down, so my question about sleeping arrangements is answered. It's thin and uncomfortable, but it'll do, and I eventually learn to force myself to sleep instead of fantasizing about being on top of Masen.

He wakes up every morning to work out, and I get to watch as he does push-ups, pull-ups and squats. He says he usually takes a run, but he doesn't want to leave me alone.

Sometimes, I find myself pretending to be asleep just so I can watch his sweaty, tattooed body with no shame. He's full of hard edges, inside and out. His tattoos differ greatly, with no real theme: names on his chest, a car on his stomach, writing on one arm and flames that seem like they consume his entire side. They hug his body like a long-lost lover, and I find myself wishing I were one of them.

 **~~FF~~**

Late one day, while we are sitting in a rest area since truckers can only clock eleven hours out of twenty-four, I am typing away on my computer when Mase demands my iPod. That's the thing about him: he doesn't ask for anything, he demands it. Instead of it pissing me off, I find myself eager to do as he asks.

After passing him the iPod from my bag, he plugs it into the system and hits play, bringing up One Direction.

He turns to look at me, a sexy smirk on his face. "You know, I really thought an educated woman would have better taste in music."

I shrug, trying not to let him see just how that smile affects me. "I have a weakness for pop music. Don't you dare judge me. Especially since you're stuck in the sixties and seventies." I push his shoulder, but he doesn't budge an inch as he turns around to face my seat, leaning over, a little too close for comfort.

"Keep that up, and I may have to spank that pert little ass of yours." His voice is husky, breathy in my ear.

That's another thing that has been changing. The flirting is at an all-time high. The innuendos are never-ending, and the sexy words and the little caresses that leave me breathless.

It's all driving me crazy.

 **Masen**

Driving with Bella is fucking different. She's so fucking sexy that I find myself wanting to fuck her so hard that she screams my name while coming on my dick. I've tried to back off, keep it professional but there's something about her that makes me want to say, fuck it all. If I can only have her one time, it would be enough.

I fucking hope so.

I've taken to teasing her with little touches and sexy comments, nothing too fucking creepy, but enough to let her know I'm interested. She's been fighting it, the attraction between us, but I feel it in the silence as we drive the open road. We would be so fucking good together.

It's just getting her to believe it.

I'm trying to get us to Illinois in decent time, and Bella has spent most of the day working on her dissertation. I keep stealing glances at her, noticing the creaming skin of her legs. She's wearing another one of those sexy-ass jumpers.

Bella fell asleep to the smooth voice of David Ruffin and The Temptations. I love the fucking Temptations, but the Temptations with David Ruffin are fucking epic.

I stop right outside of Illinois, so we can grab something to eat. Maybe I'll call it a night. Having her sleep right above me has me hard all fucking night. I basically have to grip the damn sheets to stay in my bunk.

Stretching my legs, I bend down staring at Bella. My dick becomes instantly hard as my eyes roam every inch of her curvy body.

She opens her eyes as if she felt my gaze in her sleep. Her breath is coming out in pants; and I can't help but tease her.

I lean into her, our lips only inches apart. "You are so fucking sexy."

She turns away from me, trying to break our connection, but it's there. It's always fucking there. I don't move as I take one of my fingers and tease the outside of her thigh.

"Are we stopping for dinner?" she asks. Her voice is small, and she clears her throat several times.

I take her chin, turning her to face me and ignoring her question. "Soon, I'm going to show you how sexy you are, and you're going to let me."

"What do you want from me, Masen?" She looks me straight in the eyes.

That's what it fucking comes down to with her. I guess someone always wants something from her. The only thing I want is between her legs.

I take her by the chin, "What is it that you think I want, Isabella?"

I turn her around to face me, and I pull her off the seat so that she's straddling me. Her breath hitches, and her entire body seems to turn red with her blush.

"I … I don't know. Maybe you need money or something from my father." Her hands are shaking, and she refuses to look at me.

I lean in, my breath fanning her face. "I don't need anything from your father, but you're right. I do want something from you."

She looks up to me, unsure.

"What?" she whispers.

"You. I want to fuck you, Bella." I push my hard cock up, coming in direct contact with her pussy.

I kiss her hard, forcing her lips open and shoving my tongue in her mouth. One of my hands grips the back of her neck as I plunge the depths of her mouth. My other hand grips her firm ass, my nails digging into the thin material of her jumper.

Her hands fly up and tug at the hair at the nape of my neck, and I pull her into me. She starts grinding up against me, searching for friction, and I reward her with another upward movement. The movement causes her to moan, and I take her bottom lip between my teeth.

I break away, trailing bruising kisses to her neck, nipping and sucking; I don't give a fuck if I leave a mark.

"That's it, baby. Feel what you fucking do to me. I've wanted you since the second you stepped out of that fucking car, looking all innocent and sexy." I growl.

I hold her to me as I move us to the back, both of my hands on her ass while I suck on her neck. I lay her down on the bed, and she looks everywhere but at me. I ignore her shyness, nipping a path down to her breasts with my teeth as I remove the V-neck of her jumper.

I pull her black lace bra down to reveal a perfect plump breast. My mouth is greedy as I take a pert nipple between my teeth and bite down.

"Oh God, Mase!" she cries, arching up into me.

"That's right. Say my fucking name." I growl against her breast before sucking on the fleshy skin.

I'm a fucking mess. I'm trying to rip that fucking jumper off her. My dick is screaming to be inside of her, right the fuck now. Two damn days, I've been fighting myself on how much I want this fucking delectable-ass woman, trying to deny it, but no damn more.

Every day she wears a different fucking jumper, each one sexier than the last.

"I'm going to fuck that sweet, little pussy. You want that, Bella?" I ask as I pull the fabric down her body.

I kiss and bite my way down to her stomach. Every space that is revealed I find myself sucking or nipping, just fucking enjoying the sounds she's making. She taste so sweet, and I know her pussy will be even sweeter than her skin.

I finally get the jumper off. She takes her bra off and looks up at me with lust-filled eyes. I remove her underwear and then sink two fingers inside of her wet pussy.

"Ahhh … Mase." She purrs out my name as she starts moving on my fingers.

"That's it. Take what you want from me." I pump in and out of her.

The sounds from her pussy fill the quiet cab. I bend down licking her clit with my tongue. Her body jolts off the bed, and I place my free hand on her stomach to keep her in place.

I continue to fuck her with my fingers while I suck on her clit. She taste like fucking sin, and I need her to fucking come before I enter her. Her fingers grip the top of my head, guiding me where she wants me to be.

"Right fucking there!" she cries out as she rides my face.

Kitten's got fucking claws, and I like it.

Her arousal hits my tongue and I growl, slurping up every bit of her essence. Bella grabs at her breast, pinching her own nipples.

She pulls at my head, painfully.

"So … So fucking good. Don't stop." She rides out her orgasm, riding my face and fucking my fingers at the same time.

I start kissing and licking up her body. I've unlocked a fucking goddess under all that reserve, and I fucking love it. I reach her firm breasts again and start enjoying them, but I'm going to burst if I don't get inside of her soon.

My phone starts ringing, and I still to the stupid ass lyrics of Taylor Swift. _'Once Upon A Time A Few Mistakes Ago …"_

I groan, burying my head in Bella's stomach. Shit, if Bree is calling it must be important.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my niece. I better get that, but don't fucking move, "I say, a little too menacingly.

I find my phone just as it starts ringing again. I hit the speaker. "Hey, Bree, what's going on?"

There's sobbing on the other end, and I stop fucking breathing, scared something is wrong with her or my brother.

"Uncle Mase! I went to a party with Riley, and when I said I wasn't ready to, you know, he told me to walk home." She starts crying again.

Relief washes over me at the same time the anger hits. I take a few deep breaths because I don't need her to think I'm angry at her, but I know I should have ended that little shit when I saw him mauling her on the front porch. "Okay, Sweetie, calm down. Do you know anyone else at the party that can give you a ride?"

"No, they are all seniors. I don't know anyone here." She sobs into the phone.

" Alright, let me see if I can find a car service that'll take my credit card." I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself down.

Before I can tell Bree to find someplace safe to sit, Bella comes out of the back, talking on her phone.

"Marcus, are you free? A friend of mine's niece needs to be picked up."

I notice that she's dressed again, much to my disappointment, but I'm relieved she understands that my family comes first.

"Oh, that's amazing, let me get the address." She raises her chin, waiting on a response, but Bree doesn't say a word.

"Mase, the address?" Bella gives me a questioning look.

"Bree, Sweetie, are you okay? Can you give me the address?"

Bree finally gets the address out between sobs, and Bella relays the information to Marcus.

I hear "Thank you so much, Marcus," and then "Hi, Bree, I'm Bella." Her voice is calming, and Bree reacts to it. .

"Hi, Bella." She's not crying as hard, but we can hear her sniffles over the speaker.

"My driver Marcus is coming to pick you up. He's driving a black Mercedes. Wait for him outside, okay?"

Bree thanks Bella, and I take her off speaker.

"Bree Elizabeth Edwards, no more going places with little dicks who want in your pants. Stop trying to grow up so fucking fast." I know this isn't the time for this in my head, but my heart is beating a mile a minute. Being told to walk home isn't the worst-case scenario here.

"You don't understand, Uncle Mase! Riley is a senior, and he liked me! Me, whose mom didn't even love me enough to stick around." She starts sobbing.

"Bree! Your mom, forgive me, but your mom is a selfish bitch who only cares about herself. I love you, your dad loves you and pop is looking down from heaven, loving you too. You deserve better than some prick who abandons you at a party and a mother who left her husband and child. Okay?" Shit like this makes me wish I could hit a woman, just once-one Rosalie Fucking Edwards.

I hang up with promises of her texting me once Marcus gets there.

"Sorry about that. She only has me and my brother."

"That's okay. I would love to hear about her and see some pictures." She bites her lips nervously.

The mood is definitely gone. "Yeah? Let's get dinner."

 **~~FF~~**

We order our meal at Cracker Barrel, and I actually let her pick out what she wants for dinner. She's so damn excited, bouncing like a damn kid getting ice cream for the first time. I couldn't just choose something for her since she knew exactly what she wanted.

"We would come here all the time when we went on the road with my dad when I was little. I hope the catfish is still good. And the biscuits!"

She had changed clothes after our escapade and is now wearing some cute little yoga pants and a t-shirt. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun, a few loose strands falling here and there.

Thank God it's a little late, and the restaurant is not crowded at all, plus I had the waitress put us in a booth in the far corner of the restaurant since I can't fucking stop touching or kissing her.

All I want is to take her right the fuck now.

I can't now, but fucking soon.

I bend over and kiss her on the neck while one of my hands strokes up her thigh under the table.

"Mase, people are staring." She tries to nudge me away, but I don't budge.

"Let them fucking stare. I can't wait to be inside of you. Feeling your pussy coming on my cock." My fingers skim her clothed pussy.

Fuck. She's wet.

I start to pull away, trying to contain myself, but I can't, so I whisper, "Who's making you this wet, baby?"

"Oh, God … You are." She closes her eyes as I press hard on her clit and then sit up straight, leaving her wanting.

I grab that stupid toy they put on every table, trying not to be obvious and whisper, "Do you want me inside of you, pounding that sweet pussy while you come on my cock?"

I turn my head to find her breathing erratically, and I hear the low whimper leave her mouth.

"I … I would like that very much." She turns to face me, biting her bottom lip.

She's so motherfucking sexy.

"Give me your tongue, Bella." I demand, having enough of playing nice.

I wait patiently for her to comply, but she hesitates.

"People may stare," she whispers, looking around the room.

"Now, Bella." I turn her head towards mine and wait.

She kisses me, shoving her tongue in my mouth. I take it greedily, sucking on it as if my very fucking life depended on it. A throat clears, breaking us apart, and our food is set down.

Fucking waitress.

Once our food is down and the waitress leaves, I turn to Bella. "You're getting a spanking for your hesitation and for moving when I told you to stay on the bed back in the truck."

She stares at me with her mouth open.

"Eat, I promise you'll like the spanking I'm going to give you." I wink at her and pick up my fork.

She stares at me, her mouth hanging open, shock obvious in her wide eyes. I just laugh and point to her plate.

"Food's getting cold."

She shakes her head and picks up her fork.

We eat our food, and I tell her all about Emmett and Bree.

 **~~FF~~**

Bella is laid out on the bunk, gloriously naked, and I'm in my boxer briefs. After this much needed spanking, I'm going to fuck her hard and raw. We had spoken about birth control and condoms before I tore her clothes off. I haven't been with anyone bare in twenty years; Goddamn my mouth is watering.

Her fingers keep grazing my arms, outlining the ink on my sleeves.

Flames take up my entire right arm, and continue over my shoulder and down my body, covering half of my side. My Mustang takes up my entire stomach while my dads' name and Bree's sit on my left side.

My left arm has a few tribal designs on it and a bible with my favorite quote: 'When I was a child, I spoke as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child: but when I became a man, I put away childish things.'

I know she's wondering what type of spanking she's getting in this position.

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it without hesitation or question." I take my open hand and slap against her wet pussy with a little force but not too hard.

"Oh!" she cries out in pleasure as her body shakes.

"Understand?" I slap it again, making sure my palm hits her enlarged clit.

Her pussy is soaked, and I take my other hand and pinch one of her nipples.

"Yes!"

Slap.

Slap.

"Ma…se!"

"Yeah?"

Slap.

"You want me to fuck you?" I move to her neck, nudging her head to the side.

She complies, and I bite down on her exposed flesh, still hammering her pussy with soft slaps.

"Oh, fuckkkk!" She arches her back, her body shaking in pleasure as both her hands find purchase in my hair.

She pulls so fucking hard I see stars, but I'm not fucking stopping.

Slap.

Her pussy is gushing like a Goddamn waterfall, and I give it a few more hard slaps before I stand up. I pull my black boxer briefs down, and my cock bounces, slapping me against my stomach.

Bella sits up, staring at my Apadravya piercing with her mouth open. I walk over to her with my cock in my hands.

"It doesn't bite, baby. It's just a piercing." I guide my cock to her lips.

Her hot mouth wraps around my hard dick.

Fuck me, she's moaning.

"You like sucking my cock, don't you, Bella?" She looks up at me and hums around my cock.

I lean my head back and close my eyes, taking that as a yes.

 **Bella**

The steel of the barbell rubs against the roof of my mouth, and it seems to have a direct connection to my clit. Everything he does affects me there, only him.

He takes me by the neck, guiding me, holding me in place while he moves inside my mouth a few times before stopping.

Masen takes his cock from between my lips and pushes me down on my back.

Mase rubs his cock against my clit. I feel the piercing, and it's such an erotic feeling, as the cold bar passes by my clit over and over.

He stops teasing me finally and slams into me hard, and I cry out from sensory overload. I feel so full with him inside of me; I can practically feel him in my belly. His kisses are rough and bruising on my lips, and he sucks my tongue erotically.

Masen stills for a second, allowing my body to accommodate itself with his intrusion. I grip the thin material on the bed in my hand, waiting on him to move.

He pulls back, looking at me with a feral look on his face.

Both of his hands find a home on either side of my head, and he starts to move.

His onslaught is fierce; I've never felt anything remotely close in all my life. The sounds of fucking fill the small living quarters of the truck. One of his hands wrap around my throat and my eyes widen. His grip is firm but not too tight, and I immediately relax, surrendering to him.

"Ohhh, ahhh …" I can't form words as he pounds into me.

My breasts bounce up and down. He kneels down and sucks hard on the fleshy swell of one. He releases my neck, biting down hard on my nipple as he grinds his pelvis against mine.

"Fuck, Mase … Oh, God!" I yell, not caring if all of Wisconsin can hear me.

"Whose pussy is this?" His lips start sucking on my neck, and I'm rendered speechless.

No one has ever asked me such a thing ever, but again, no one has ever done the things he's doing to me.

"Say it!" He's thrusting into me with such vigor.

"Mase … Masen!" I yell out as my body shakes.

My orgasm doesn't stop him but seems to encourage his fervor.

"Yeah, baby. Mine. All fucking mine." He plunges his tongue in my mouth.

I intertwine my tongue with his and then suck it into my mouth. He moans as his fingernails dig into my ass. The pain so delicious, I clench around him again with another orgasm.

"That's it. Milk my cock, baby. Take what you want from me." He sits back on his knees pulling me up, so that I am straddling him.

I move on top of him, feeling wild and free. My hair falls down my back, tickling my ass. I feel every single thing. He grips my waist, guiding me as I dig my knees into the thin mattress.

My hands grip his shoulders while he bites my neck, causing me to come, and he follows right behind me, his nails digging in my waist.

 **~~FF~~**

The rest of the trip is perfect. We spend our days driving the open road of America and talking about our lives, dreams and hopes. He's tells me of his plans to purchase a yacht and sail the Bahamas. He talks passionately about the four trucks he owns and the young drivers he has. We speak of his brother and his niece and even his brother's wife. He really loves his family, and it is clear he is all they have.

I tell him of my dreams of teaching Sociology and finally becoming free of my mother. At first I stayed a professional student to escape her, but I fell in love with learning human behavior and that knowledge filled me with a need to teach. We eat like pigs, make out like teenagers, and fuck every free moment. Somewhere between Indiana and Pennsylvania something shifts, and my heart starts to ache with the very thought of losing him, of losing us.

What we have in this moment in time seems to swirl around us and consume our very being. Sometimes we walk around rest stops with his arm draped around my neck. It's so dominating, and I know I shouldn't want him to take over my soul, but I do-and he does.

 **~~FF~~**

Masen has me bent over in one of the truck stop showers. My hand against the tile as he fucks me hard.

He slaps my ass. "Who owns this pussy?"

"Oh, God, you do, Mase! Only you." I yell over the hot water.

Slap. "Say it. I want to hear you say the word, baby."

He pulls on my wet hair, and I turn to look into his eyes. They are hungry, and the joy I get knowing that it's me doing it to him drives me insane.

"You own my _pussy_. Only you, Mase," I moan out.

He comes undone, pulling out of me and coming on my ass. "Oh Fuck! Damn it, Bella, every time you say pussy. Fuck!"

He pulls me under the spray, so the water can wash the proof of his orgasm from my ass. We kiss, craving each other, one of my hands deep in his wet hair, the other on his cock.

We soap up again, and he finally turns the shower off. "Let's go before we don't have any points on the trip back."

I had no idea that truckers earned points for showers every time they fill up. We've been using up Masen's points since that first morning in Montana. Now we're in New Jersey and going to make our way to the Bronx to drop off the load. We will spend two-days in New York before making our way back to Seattle.

I have no idea what's happening between us, but whatever it is, I want more.

 **Masen**

This past week and a half with Bella has been fucking wild. I find myself feeling things I never thought I would. She's fucking brilliant, kind, sexy as fuck; she takes my domineering ways, and fuck me, I have no idea what I'm doing.

We drop the load off at Hunters Pointe in the Bronx. I keep my hands on Bella the entire time because motherfuckers can't be trusted in the Bronx. A town car takes us to Trump Hotel SoHo where I've booked us a room for two nights.

She's mine now; I don't plan on giving her back to her fucking parents. They run her life because they want her to live by their rules and do what they want her to do.

Bella and I go shopping on Fifth Avenue and buy clothes for us to go out in. We then have lunch at Bill's Bar and Burgers at Rockefeller Plaza. She's so fucking sexy drinking her beer and eating her burger.

"Anything you want to do before we meet your friends for dinner? I personally just want to take you in that fucking bed again." I lean over staring at her.

When we first got to the hotel, I fucking ravished her on that big ass bed. Although, fucking in the truck is exciting, there's nothing compared to being in a bed with Bella. Just the thought of all the things we did for that hour has a huge fucking grin on my face.

"What are you smiling about, Mase?"

"Just thinking about how fun it was fucking you in a bed. You were open so wide for me, baby."

She gets all shy, but then looks up at me with a fire in her eyes. "I think I'd prefer to be fucked in a bed from now on."

I groan and pull her closer to my side. "Soon as we get back to Seattle, you're never leaving my fucking side."

She's taken by surprise at first, but then a beautiful smile forms on her lips, "Okay."

We stare into each other's eyes. "Give me your fucking tongue."

She doesn't hesitate like she did just a few days ago. This time she grabs me by the head, pulling me in. She thrusts her tongue inside my mouth, and I greedily suck on it.

We break apart, remembering ourselves and she smiles up at me.

"Can we do some touristy things?" she asks all excited.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" I would give her the fucking world if I could, so being a dumb New York tourists for a day seems like nothing.

 **~~FF~~**

Since we are already in midtown, we jump on a bus tour in Times Square. Sitting on top of the double-decker watching the crazy people is fun as fuck. Hopping on and off the bus, we buy stupid souvenirs and laugh at the angry people on the street rushing to go nowhere.

After Bella gives twenty dollars to the fourth homeless person begging on the streets, I say, "No more. If you give every homeless person in New York money, you'll be taken advantage of, broke or both."

"Mase, it's so sad. They need my help."

"God, Bella, you're so fucking good, too good for someone like me."

Walking into the Empire State Building is a little surreal. I've always wanted to visit, but the thought of being a fucking tourist irks me. The building is one of the oldest in the city, and the gold entrance gives it a grand feeling. We stand behind the velvet ropes, hand in hand, with other eager tourist. Bella bounces next to me, smiling ear to ear.

"I've always wanted to just enjoy the sites but never had the chance. We always do whatever mother wants." She leans into me and hugs me tightly around the waist.

My lips press against her forehead, lingering for a moment too long. I can't help my fucking self; I have to be connected to her.

"As long as we're together, we'll always do what you want, Baby." I smile down at her as we finally get on the large elevator.

"Really? You're going to let me make decisions for us? Very shocking, Mase. I'll believe it when I see it."

"I can give an inch when it comes to you. After all you take at least ten from me every night," I whisper in her ear when she turns back around.

She shivers in front of me. One of my hands grips the curve of her firm ass. Her breathing increases as the elevator rises higher and higher.

I make sure no one is paying us any mind. The coast is clear because everyone is excitedly talking or looking at subway maps.

I bend down and whisper, "What I wouldn't give to feel how wet you are right now. You're such a bad, fucking girl, baby. Getting turned on in front of all these people."

We are in the far back corner of the elevator, so I squeeze her ass while my teeth nip at her earlobe; her breathing increases.

I place an open mouth kiss on her cheek, trailing my lips back to her ear.

She's a panting mess while I stand innocently behind her. The elevator dings on the eighty-sixth floor, and I release my hold on her. I'll save it for later.

We walk around the deck, peering through binoculars at the city that never sleeps. I admit New York is fucking amazing, and I've always loved it, but Seattle is home.

Experiencing everything with Bella is like seeing it all for the very first time as an excited child. I love it.

When we are all toured out, we rush back to the hotel to get dress to meet Bella's friends.

 **~~FF~~**

Bella's friend Alice Black is a fucking happy little person, who happens to be married to a fucking giant of a man. Jacob Black seems to be used to his wife's peppy attitude. He's a carefree graphics artist. He's also covered in a shit ton of tats, so we have a lot to talk about.

We have dinner at Peter Lugers-thank fuck my girl loves meat. Boy does she love my meat.

Dinner runs so smoothly that we end up going to a club after dinner. The drinks and conversation flow easily, and the girls are practically falling all over each other hugging and saying how much they miss each other.

The bottle of red they finished at the restaurant and now the margaritas they're drinking have caused them both to throw caution to the wind.

While the girls catch up, Jake and I compare our tattoos. Bella is different here, free from judgment, just able to be with people she likes.

My hand has a happy home at the swell of her ass. She's wearing a sexy ass, black dress that hugs every fucking curve. Her shoulders are exposed, and I place open mouth kisses to her shoulder every chance I get.

"Bella, I've never seen you like this. So … happy!" Alice says smiling over at Bella and me.

"Mase does that to me." She trails a finger down my crisp designer shirt.

"That's not all he does to you, is it?" The girls giggle, both having reached drunk a while ago.

They lean over, pressing their heads together, not whispering at all but thinking they are.

Bella gets a light blush on her cheeks. "He has a cock piercing. I've never felt anything so good in my life, and not to mention that no one before has ever made me come."

"Jake has one too. God the first time he fucked me with it, I saw stars!" Jake sips his brandy, shaking his head at his wife.

"I love when the barbells rub against the roof of my mouth!" Bella tells a wide-eyed Alice.

"Well Damn! You go girl!" They high five loudly.

"You two, do know we can hear you," Jake tells the giggling pair.

They both look over at us, not realizing that their whispering wasn't quiet at all. Jake and I continue to drink our brandy. This is going to have to be my last fucking one. I can't be caught unaware in New York, especially with Bella .

Alice turns to me with a serious look, "Don't you fucking hurt her, Masen! I'll kick your ass. Tell him, Jake! I kick Jake's ass all the time."

Jake pats his wife's head, trying to contain his laughter. "You sure do Ali."

He shakes his head at me, and I die with laughter. I down my drink before I take Bella by the hand and lead her to the dance floor. She trips and giggles the entire way.

Once on the dance floor, I pull her close to me, and we sway to _Like I'm Going to Lose You_ by John Legend and Meghan Trainor.

My lips are demanding on hers and both my hands grip her ass. She's stroking my cock through my slacks. Over a week with me, and she's become a damn wanton woman. I fucking love it.

Her fingers pull at the top of my hair, and I know I'm going to start growing it long again just so she can pull it. It feels so fucking good. I move my hands up her back to grip her neck.

The words surround us, and I know I'm a fucking goner to this sexy-ass woman.

The song changes, and we stay on the dance floor.

"Mase," she moans as I nip the line of her jaw.

"Hmm, baby?" My hand grips around her waist.

"Let's go so you can fuck me in that big bed before we have to get back on the road." She gives my cock a squeeze.

I practically drag her ass off the dance floor, taking her to the table. Alice is straddling Jake's lap, and they are nearly fucking right there in the bar.

"We're taking off," I say as Bella grabs her purse.

Alice jumps up and hugs Bella. "Promise we can do this again! I had so much fun, Bella."

"I promise." She hugs Alice again.

I say good-bye to Jake and exchange numbers and emails with him. He was really fucking cool.

Bella and I take a cab back to the hotel. We're kissing and touching, but it's different, softer than usual.

Once we get to the lobby of the hotel, Bella is all over me. I push her against the side of elevator, and Bella's hand is wrapped around my neck as I devour her mouth.

We're so caught up in the kiss that we don't hear the elevator ding.

A gasp is heard and then, "Isabella?"

Bella releases me and turns to the woman who is gaping at us.

The woman has a condescending look on her face, and she scowls from me to Bella.

"Esme, how are you?" Bella asks, trying to compose herself.

"I'm shocked to see you here. Carlisle told me you were doing work for your dissertation before you start planning the wedding." Her eyebrow raises in my direction.

I look at Bella, shake my head and get on the elevator, pressing the button to our floor.

"Mase, wait! I can explain." She tries to get on but I hold up my hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"Nothing to explain." The elevator door closes on her shocked face.

I should've fucking known that some woman would do me just like my mother did my father, like Rose did Emmett.

Bella has done it to me; she's ripped my fucking heart out.

 **Bella**

I watch as the elevator closes and hear Esme chuckle behind me. I turn and glare at her.

"I can't believe everyone falls for this innocent routine you have going on. Here you are two timing Carlisle Cullen for that trash." She stares at her nails.

Before I know what I'm doing, my hand comes into contact with her face. "Don't you dare fucking call him trash, you uppity bitch. I'm not engaged to Carlisle. The dear doctor is delusional, but trust me he's free for you to sink your hooks into him."

I press the elevator button. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

I press our floor and wait as the elevator makes its slow crawl. Once it stops, I run to our room.

Mase is packing his things. He's throwing his clothes in his duffle bag, taking his anger out on them.

"Mase, stop. Let me explain," I beg as I rush over to him.

"There's nothing to fucking explain. I saw the ring the first day. I was just the stupid motherfucker who believed you when you said you weren't engaged.

He zips up the bag and starts to stalk past me.

Tears start falling down my face, and I grip his muscled forearm. "I broke up with Carlisle last month. He came by my place the morning we were leaving and practically shoved the ring on my finger. He wouldn't even let me answer. No one fucking listens to me, and now you're treating me just like everyone else!"

I release him. His posture is rigid.

"How the fuck am I supposed to treat you when I was just told you were getting married." He turns to face me.

"You're supposed to listen to me." I try to hold my tears back.

"Let's just call this what it is, Bella."

"What's that, Mase?"

"Fucking." He walks out the hotel room letting the door close behind him.

 **Masen**

I'm breathing hard as hell as I ride the elevator down to the lobby. I'll take the truck out first thing in the morning. I don't need this shit. I'm a fucking fool to think that someone like her would ever want me.

I'm a sucker just like my father and brother. The elevator reaches the lobby, and I go to the bar, needing something to take this fucking edge off.

"Jack Daniels, make it a double." I call out to the bartender dropping my bag at my feet.

The bartender sits a glass in front of me, and I take it, slamming it back and dropping the empty glass.

"Another." I take out my wallet and put a few twenties down in front of me.

"You should take it easy. The night's still young." I turn to find the woman from earlier, Esme, leaning towards me.

She gives me a sultry smile, trailing a manicured fingernail over my forearm. The bartender puts down another glass.

I take a sip before turning towards her. "Can I fucking help you?"

"I'm sure you can. How about you come up to my room and forget all about Isabella." She takes a drink of her white wine.

"Why would I do that?" I eye her body up and down.

She does nothing for me. She's trying too hard to be sexy. Bella doesn't have to try. It just comes easy for her.

"If you want to whet your appetite with an heiress. You should really try a real one. Besides, I'm sure she'll beg Carlisle to take her back. Even after she broke things off with him, he insists they're getting married. I'm sure after this, he won't leave my bed so easily." She finishes her wine and turns to me as if she's expecting me to fall into her bed too.

I finish my glass and stand up, grabbing my bag.

She smiles triumphantly. "I promise you this will be fun."

"I'm sure it will be, but not for me." I walk out of the bar, not even bothering to look back.

 **Bella**

After Mase leaves, I collapse on the bed unable to stop the tears from falling. The empty feeling in my chest seems to grow and take over me. I breathe through my mouth, struggling with the overwhelming feeling of dread that is running through me.

I succumb to sleep, finally finding the peace I couldn't seem to find while awake.

What seems like seconds later, a hand shakes me awake. I roll over to find Mase sitting next to me on the edge of the bed.

The sight of him being here again eases the pain.

"You're back." I crawl onto his lap and his arms wrap around me.

He sighs out in frustration. "Are you engaged, Bella?"

"No. I don't want anyone else but you, Mase," I whisper as I turn to straddle his lap. "I love you," I stare into his eyes.

"Fuck! I love you, too, Bella." He grabs me by the neck, kissing me hard.

Our kisses are rough and hungry as we undress throwing our clothes all over the room. His lips never leave my body long.

Once we both are completely naked, Mase's hands cradle my face.

"Say it a-fucking-gain, please, baby?" He looks so vulnerable and afraid.

"I love you, Masen Edwards."

He enters me, pulling me closer to him. My legs wrap around him, our tongues stay connected as he thrust inside of me.

His movements are deep and my head falls back against the bed; my back arches, exposing my breasts to him.

He greedily takes a nipple in his mouth, and I grab his head, pulling him closer to me.

He loves me, nothing else matters.

 **Masen**

I come hard inside of Bella. My mouth takes hers as I slow my movements. We've been fucking like rabbits all day. I love her, and she's not fucking engaged.

I roll over, bringing her with me; she feels so fucking good in my arms. There's a loud knock on the door, and Bella turns to face me. We both try to ignore it, but the knocking becomes louder.

"Isabella! It's mother. Open this door, now!"

We stare at each other. Bella doesn't move, and I stand up.

She jumps up, "Mase, don't go."

I take her by the neck pulling her into me and kissing her hard. "Who do you belong too?"

"You," she whispers.

"Then I'll go get dress while you talk to your mother." I kiss her one last time and then go into the bathroom.

 **Bella**

The shower comes on a few seconds after Masen disappears. I throw on the hotel robe and take a deep breath.

"Isabella!" My mother's voice is loud and demanding.

I open the door to find my mother, and Carlisle standing side by side. My mother pushes past me.

"Get your things. We're leaving," she says, looking around the room.

Her eyes zoom into the bed, which is messy from our love making, and then she zooms in on the clothes that are thrown everywhere. She's like a robot.

"Isabella, whatever it is you've done. I forgive you. Just come with me and your mother." Carlisle pleads with me as he looks at the closed bathroom door.

The sound of the shower turning off causes Mother to turn towards the bathroom.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but you need to be thankful that Carlisle is willing to overlook your behavior," she says, looking around in disgust.

"I am asking both of you to please leave. Carlisle, I'm sorry that you don't seem to understand the meaning of the word no, but it's over-we are over."

I walk to my purse and take out the ring.

"Please take this and leave. Mother, I'll see you when I'm back in Seattle." I fold my arms.

No one moves. The bathroom door opens and Mase comes out wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt. His hair wet from his shower.

He looks around the room. My mother's mouth is agape and Carlisle is scowling.

"Everything alright?" He walks and sits down in one of the armchairs, putting on his socks and boots.

"Yes, Mother and Carlisle were just leaving." I tilt my head towards them.

"I don't know what game you think you're playing, but you won't see a dime of her money, and you can kiss your job goodbye," she says looking at Masen.

"This was my last run, and I don't need your money." Mase ties his boots.

Carlisle rushes towards the door but stops in front of me. "You are making a mistake."

"I know you think so, but I'm sure you will be very happy with Esme." I give him a wide smile.

Mother follows him and turns to face me.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, Isabella. Don't come crawling back when he's done with you."

"Mother, Go fuck yourself."

I slam the door on Carlisle, Mother and the past. Turning around, I face my future, and he's smiling.

 **~~FF~~**

 **CB Terminology**

10-4 - OK

10-33 - An emergency situation

10-7- Out of commission

Preeshaydit - Thank you, I appreciate it.

Break- If the radio's busy

Break-19 - the proper way to gain access to the channel,

Meat Wagon- An ambulance

Yardstick- A mile marker on the highway

Go to company - When another driver from your company goes to the designated company CB channel.

Starsky and Hutch - Team drivers.

* * *

 **Hosts Note: Please leave the author some love by leaving a review. If you happen to know the author's identity or "think" you do, please do not hint to this in your review, as this can compromise the author's anonymity and lead to disqualification.**

 **Add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Find us on Twitter at CPSffContest or visit our Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest Facebook page.**

 **Public voting: February 21 2016 to March 6 2016.**


End file.
